valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Source Engine/TF2-Updates (2011)
Dies ist eine Auflistung sämtlicher Updates der Source Engine und Team Fortress 2, die 2011 erschienen sind. Januar 03. Januar 2011 19. Januar 2011 Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Updated the Linux srcds_run script **Added warning message for people running the server as root **Changed the working directory to the game tree before executing the dedicated server *Updated the existing localization files *Added Czech, Hungarian, Romanian and Turkish localization files Team Fortress 2 *Aktualisierte einige Modelle mit optimierten Texturen und höherem Detaillierungsgrad. *Updated the default TF2 crosshairs to use the RGB and scale settings in the Options->Multiplayer dialog like custom crosshairs do. *Added a glow effect to the team intelligence entities when they’re not being carried. *Added a timer to indicate how much time is left before the gate closes in DeGroot Keep. *Fügte ein neues Platten-Modell hinzu, das benutzt wird, wenn der Heavy das Büffelsteak-Sandvich Mitspielern zum Heilen hinwirft. *Added a note in the trading dialog to let you know when your trading partner is typing. *Added a new Valve map CP_5Gorge. *Fixed the Mad Milk effect not being washed off when a player goes underwater. *Fixed being able to attack teammates using pumpkin bombs and arrows fired by the Huntsman or the Crusader's Crossbow. *Fixed switching to the melee weapon instead of using the lastweapon setting after drinking Crit-a-Cola. *Fixed not seeing the critboost effect on the Scout's Shortstop. *Fixed the Sniper Rifle and SMG view models having Red skins while on the Blue team. *Fixed the Engineer PDA view models (build/destroy) having Red skins while on the Blue team. *Fixed the mini-sentry HUD not playing the alert sound when the sentry is sapped or low on ammo. *Updated the community map CP_Yukon. **Central CP moved up to bridge. **Bridge widened. **Several sticky exploits patched. **Flat bridge added onto CP1's pipes. Februar 14. Februar 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Improved the version mismatch error message received when connecting to a server with a different version than your client Team Fortress 2 *Made Bill's Hat always tradable. *Fixed a client crash caused by a malformed custom client spray. *Added a Red team skin to the Fists of Steel. *Fixed melee attacks not destroying remote detonation pipes. *Added the Rimmed Raincatcher to the list of Unusual hats. *Fixed the Stickybomb Launcher viewmodel sleeves using the wrong team colors for team Blue. *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den Spieler Boni von Gegenstandssets auf Turnier-Servern erhielten, wenn der Server die Waffen der Spieler mit der item_whitelist einschränkte. *Updated PL_Thundermountain **Updated the final stage to have the train begin receding after 25 seconds (15 seconds on the final stretch). März 10. März 2011 15. März 2011 Team Fortress 2 ' *Fixed a server crash caused by using the Half-Zatoichi to hit someone not holding a weapon. *Fixed the Soldier/Demoman taunts not working correctly when the Half-Zatoichi is the active weapon. *Fixed the Concheror animations not always playing correctly for players on the Blue team. *Fixed a bug where players could switch weapons after deploying the Half-Zatoichi before they killed someone with it. *Updated The Shogun Pack items to be tradeable. *Herstellungs-Änderungen **Alle Rezepte sind nun allen Spielern zugängig. **Reduzierte die Kosten der meisten Rezepte. **Vorher hergestellte Gegenstände, deren Rezepte mit diesem Update reduziert wurden, wurden zur Klassischen Qualität augestuft. April 07. April 2011 14. April 2011 : Hauptartikel: Hutloses Update *Fügte die neue Karte koth_badlands hinzu. *Aktualisierte cp_well. **Die Tür des Spawnraumes ist nun bei der zweiten Eroberung jeweils eine Einwegtür. *Aktualisierte das Training. **Fügte drei neue Trainingskurse für den Demoman, Engineer und Spy hinzu. **Fügte die Errungenschaft "Einsatzbereit" für das Absolvieren aller Trainingskurse hinzu. *Fügte ein neues System hinzu, mit dem man dedizierte Server mit Steam-Konten verbinden kann. **Nutzen Sie das Konsolenkommando "cl_gameserver_create_identity" in der Nutzerkonsole von ''Team Fortress 2, um ein Server-Konto zu öffnen, bei dem das aktuell eingeloggte Steam-Konto genutzt wird. Dies wird Werte für "tf_server_identity_account_id" und "tf_server_identity_token" generieren. **Übertragen Sie die Werte von "tf_server_identity_account_id" und "tf_server_identity_token" in Ihre server.cfg. **Verwenden Sie das Konsolenkommando "cl_gameserver_list" in der Nutzerkonsole von Team Fortress 2, um alle Spielserver-Konten einzusehen, die das derzeitig eingeloggte Steam-Konto besitzt. *Fügte ein neues Trainingssystem zum Trainieren von neuen Spielerinnen und Spielern hinzu. *Fügte ein neues Abstimmungssystem hinzu. **Server-ConVars zur Kontrolle des Systems: ***sv_allow_votes : Allow voting? ***sv_vote_failure_timer : A vote that fails cannot be voted on again during this period. ***sv_vote_allow_specators : Allow spectators to vote? ***sv_vote_issue_changelevel_allowed : Allow votes to change levels? ***sv_vote_issue_kick_allowed : Allow votes to kick players from the server? ***sv_vote_issue_nextlevel_allowed : Allow votes to set the next level? ***sv_vote_issue_nextlevel_allowextend : Allow votes to extend the current map? ***sv_vote_issue_restart_game_allowed : Allow votes to restart the game? ***sv_vote_issue_scramble_teams_allowed : Allow votes to scramble the teams? ***sv_vote_issue_nextlevel_choicesmode : Present players with a list of maps with the lowest playtimes to choose from? ***sv_vote_kick_ban_duration : How long should a kick vote ban someone from the server? (in minutes) *Dynamischeres Laden von Modellen, um die Performance zu verbessern. *Kampftext-Änderungen: **Fügte die neue ConVar "hud_combattext_healing" hinzu, um die Menge an erfolgter Heilung pro Sekunde anzuzeigen. **Fügte Bonuspunkte zu den im Kampftext dargestellten Gegenständen hinzu. **Anfangspositionen von Werten werden nun von der Reichweite zum Ziele beeinflusst, wodurch es einfacher wird, Nummern zu sehen, wenn man sich neben dem Ziele befindet. *Aktualisierte Stimme, sodass sie nun Steam-Stimme-Codec nutzt, um die Qualität zu verbessern. **Server können mit der ConVar "sv_use_steam_voice" zwischen altem und neuem Codec hin und her wechseln, die standardmäßig auf 1 steht. *Behob, dass man die richtigen Farben eingefärbter Hüte nicht sehen konnte, wenn DX8 lief. *Behob, dass man den | Charakter bei benutzerdefinierten Namen und Beschreibungen nicht sehen konnte. *Behob einige Fälle, in denen benutzerdefinierte Graffiti nicht korrekt importiert wurden. *Duell-Änderungen: **Der Duell-Dialog wurde erweitert und ermöglicht nun, neben den klassischen, auch klassenspezifische Duelle. **Duellabzeichen zeigen nun nur noch die Anzahl an Siegen eines Spieler oder einer Spielerin. *Fügte Karten des Modus Frachtbeförderung zur Offline-Übung hinzu. *Behob, dass Verspottungs-Tötungen mit einem Katana nicht hinsichtlich der ehrengebundenen Tötungen zählten. *Behob einen Fehler, durch den man nach der Tötung eines Katana-Nutzers mit einem Katana fälschlicherweise eine erhöhte Krit-Chance erhielt. *Behob einen endlosen Krachmacher-Exploit, bei dem diese auch noch genutzt werden konnten, nachdem sie aufgebraucht wurden. *Verbesserte den Überheilungseffekt des Medics, damit er besser sichtbar ist. *Behob, dass func_build-Entitäten nicht den Teamwert beachteten und das jeweilige Team in diesem Bereiche bauen konnte. *Änderungen bei Gegenständen: **Fügte die neue Option "Nach Qualität sortieren" zum Rucksack hinzu. **Verbesserte den Rucksack-Sortierungs-Algorithmus. **Fügte "Stile" für den Gammeligeren Klappzylinder, den Schottenzylinder, den Schatzhut, Hut des unleugbaren Reichtums und Respekts und den Glubschäugigen Glotzer hinzu. **Fügte neue Färbevorschau bei der Gegenstandsvorschau im Mann Co. Store hinzu. **Aktualisierte den Glubschäugigen Glotzer, damit er einfärbbar ist. **Fügte neue Färbestile für die Brandstifter-Maske hinzu. **Aktionsgegenstände werden erst nach dem Aufsuchen eines Versorgungsschrankes gewechselt. **Ersetzte die "keine kritischen Treffer"-Beschränkung durch -25% Schaden bei folgenden Waffen: ***Der Eyelander, der Sentry-Werfer, die Texanische Gastfreundschaft, der Wagenheber (fügte des Weiteren +20% Schaden durch Nahkampfwaffen hinzu). ***Der Kopfabreißer des Kopflosen Pferdelosen Reiters, der Ullapol'sche Stiel, der Claidheamh Mòr. **Dalokohs-Riegel: ***Entfernte die Anzeige für die Abklingzeit und Munition, wenn man den Dalokohs-Riegel nutzt. **Stahlfäuste: ***Erhöhte Verzögerung um 20%. ***Fernkampfschaden wurde auf 40% reduziert (zuvor 60%). **Lochnesser: ***Schaden wurde um 10% erhöht. **Equalizer: ***Verringerte den maximalen Schaden etwas, um bestimmte Klassen nicht mehr mit einem Treffer zu töten. ***Unterdrückt Medic-Rufe während er aktiv ist. **Bataillonsbeistand: ***Reduzierte die Wutgeneration um 50%. **Eroberer: ***Schaden-zu-Lebenspunkte-Umwandlung wurde auf 35% erhöht (zuvor 20%). **Saure Milch: ***Heilt 60% des ausgeteilten Schadens (zuvor 75%). **Sonne-am-Stiel: ***Basisschaden wurde leicht verringert, gewährt aber kritischen Schaden gegen brennende Spieler, anstelle von Mini-Krits. **Kriegsfächer: ***Jemanden zum Tode markieren dauert nun 15 Sekunden an (anstelle 10). **Signalpistole ***Leuchtraketen verursachen, unabhängig von der Reichweite, immer kritischen Schaden. **Rückenschmorer: ***Entfernte die Luftdruck-Beschränkung. ***Munitionskosten um 150% erhöht (4 bei voller Munition). ***Schadensbonus auf 10% reduziert. **Sydney-Schläfer: ***Laderate wurde um 25% erhöht. **Bot-Änderungen: ***Fügte Spy-TF-Bots hinzu. Spy-Bots verfügen nun über standardmäßiges Tarn-, Verkleidungs-, Sapp- und Rückenstech-Verhalten und sind bereit für den Kampf. ***TF-Bots verstehen nun die Grundzüge des Modus Frachtbeförderung und bringen die Lore im Angriffsmodus voran bzw. versuchen sie im Verteidigungsmodus aufzuhalten. ***Fügte Navigationsnetze für pl_goldrush, pl_badwater, pl_upward, pl_thundermountain und pl_hoodoo_final hinzu. ***Verbesserte das Verhalten von TF-Bots gegenüber feindlichen Spys, die getarnt oder verkleidet sind. ***Verbesserte das Verhalten von Demoman-Bots hinsichtlich des Legens von Haftbombenfallen. ***Demoman-Bots werden zukünftig versuchen, sich eine sichere Position zu suchen und von dort Haftbomben auf feindliche Sentry-Nester zu schießen, um sie zu zerstören. ***Soldier-Bots werden nun zu ihrer Schrotflinte wechseln, wenn sie die Munition ihres Raketenwerfers auf naher oder mittlerer Distanz geleert haben. ***TF-Bots werden nicht länger gesappte oder getragene Sentryguns umgehen. ***Engineer-Bots sind nun besser darin, ihre Sentry-Nester vorzurücken, sobald sich das Spielszenario wendet. ***Verbesserte den Algorithmus des Sniper-Bots, sodass diese bessere Scharfschützenpositionen in den Modi Kontrollpunkte und Frachtbeförderung finden. ***Sniper werden auch mögliche Schüsse abfeuern, wenn sie sich noch auf dem Wege zu ihrer Scharfschützenposition befinden. ***Behob einen Fehler, bei dem Sniper-Bots manchmal völlig regungslos in ihrem Spawnraume herumstanden. ***Verbesserte die Fähigkeit der TF-Bots, einen sicheren Punkt aufzuschen, von dem aus sie feindliche Sentryguns zerstören können. ***TF-Bots werden nicht mehr versuchen, einen für sie nicht erreichbaren Teleporter-Eingang zu nutzen. ***Fügte ConVar tf_bot_melee_only hinzu. Auf 1 gestellt nutzen alle Bots nur noch ihre Nahkampfwaffe. Mai 05. Mai 2011 : Hauptartikel: Replay-Update 10. Mai 2011 25. Mai 2011 Juni 03. Juni 2011 *Added the Red Faction promo item **The Maul *Added upcoming promo items for Magic: The Gathering *Fügte zusätzliche, von der Community eingereichte Reaktionsregeln hinzu *Doubled the item drop rate for the next week *Updated the Conjurer's Cowl to be paintable *Updated the webapi output to include the names of the drop_type and holiday_restriction fields *Updated the localization files 10. Juni 2011 '''UNDOKUMENTIERTES *Lo-Fi Langwelle wurde dem Spiel hinzugefügt. 14. Juni 2011 23. Juni 2011 *Hauptartikel: Über-Update 27. Juni 2011 *Fügte die Stattliche Schutzwand, Ali Babas Schühchen und die Mannestreter zu der Whitelist des Mittelalter-Modus hinzu *Added a server console message when a player is sent to the server via the matchmaking system *Fixed the cl_gameserver_list output *Fixed the Quick-Fix showing the fire overlay when running in DX8 *Fixed a problem with team paints not being displayed properly when playing *Fixed a display problem with Hatless hats *Beseitigte einen Fehler, durch den die neuen Gegenstände für den Scout nicht in Herstellungs-Rezepten benutzt werden konnten *Fixed a problem with clients seeing the incorrect vote options after changing servers *Beseitigte einen Fehler, bei dem das Rucksackbild von der Schadenfreude nicht ausgeblendet wurde, wenn man Farbe nutzte *Updated the Planeswalker Goggles to not hide the Scout's hat/headset *Aktualisierte die Verspottungen, damit sie umbenannt werden können *Updated the localization files 28. Juni 2011 *Fügte hinzu/verbesserte Rückstoß/Waffe ziehen/kritische Treffer/Nachladen für alle neuen Waffen vom Über-Update. Juli 01. Juli 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2 have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Fixed a case where servers would accumulate ghost players *Fixed bug with SourceTV and Replay causing player count to be off by one. Team Fortress 2 *Added lots of new Summer items, including the Refreshing Summer Cooler Key *Added a new achievement: Escape the Heat *Fixed a case where the client-side voting dialog would have an incorrect list of items *Fixed a bug where some items would not update their team colors correctly *Fixed a client backpack crash *Aktualisierte die Lo-Fi Langwelle, um eingefärbt werden zu können. *Updated the localization files 18. Juli 2011 August 02. August 2011 03. August 2011 09. August 2011 18. August 2011 *Hauptartikel: Manno-Technologie-Paket Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Fügte libgcc_s.so.1 für einige Linux-Distributionen hinzu, die diese Datei nicht besaßen. Team Fortress 2 *Fügte die Deus Ex Werbegegenstände hinzu: **Clockwerks Helm **Snipers Scharfschützenbrille **Storm Spirits lustiger Hut *Fügte eine Glocke hinzu, wenn das Scharfschützengewehr voll aufgeladen ist. **Kann in den erweiterten Optionen ausgewählt werden. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem verhüllte Spys ihren Critboost-Status zeigten. *Beseitigte einen Render-Bug bei den Aufnahmen, durch den .wav-Dateien nicht für den TGA/WAV-Export umgeschrieben wurden. *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 23. August 2011 September 15. September 2011 Oktober 13. Oktober 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (CS:S, DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Fixed an issue with the multi-threaded renderer which could cause a crash on map change *Adjusted whitespace to improve formatting in status command output *Changed stats output to show KB/s instead of bytes/sec, added a connections column, and changed the users column to "Map changes" *Fixed game servers not being able to execute the retry command due to the dependence on the connect command (which is not executable by game servers) *Made sndplaydelay executable by servers *Server frame rate is now based on the tickrate of the active Source mod, not the fps_max convar *Server processing delays have been reduced, especially for servers on modern Linux kernels *Entity processing logic has been optimized to significantly reduce CPU usage on full servers *Multi-threaded server code is now enabled by default under Linux (already enabled on Windows) *An exploit with non-printable characters causing lag on Windows servers has been fixed *CPU is fully yielded back to the system whenever the server is running faster than the tickrate *Dramatic increase in performance for low-level math libraries Day of Defeat: Source *Removed tickrate command line parameter *Updated the localization files Counter-Strike: Source *Prevent AWP cycle time exploit using quick switch *Fixed bug causing HUD History to display item pickups from nearby players *Increased sized of HUD History resource to prevent clipping *Changed grenade damage so that it always hits HITGROUP_GENERIC and takes into account armor for damage calculations *Reduced standing and moving accuracy for pistols *Decreased accuracy while moving with sniper rifles *Added additional legacy mode (3) to cl_dynamiccrosshair *Updated the localization files Team Fortress 2 Manniversary: *Experimenting with a new store interface with a subset of players *Added several dozen community items in celebration of the Manniversary *Added loadout presets -- each class can now store four complete loadouts, including weapons and cosmetic items, and change between them with the press of a button. *Added a new item type that can accept user-applied decals. Take any image off your hard drive, put it on a stick, and then smash people with it! (See the Decal Tool in the store!) *Added new co-operative high five taunt *Class select menu now shows the active loadout for each class *Characters can now equip two misc-slot items at once *Added a new in-game abuse-reporting system (see "Capture abuse report data" under "Miscellaneous" controls) *Non-newly-released weapons in the store can now be tried out for free once per week! This will give you a fully-functional version of the weapon to be used in-game for no cost. If you decide you like it, you can purchase it for a discount during the trial period. *All items purchased in the store can be used for crafting and can be traded after a few days *Added a new startup music track from Meet The Medic *Integrated with the new Steam Workshop to enable the publication and management of community contributed content Maps: *Added new community control point map Gullywash. Stamps are available in the store to support community map authors! *Barnblitz is now available for offline practice *Frontier: various geometry fixes *Gorge/5Gorge: added team-specific func_nobuild brushes in elevated forward spawn areas Replay: *New camera shake functionality added for replays that are not sufficiently dramatic *New slow-motion functionality added for replays where even camera shake does not provide sufficient drama *Added support for recording voice chat into replays Items: *Pocket Medic can now be equipped by the Soldier in addition to the Heavy *World Traveler's Hat and the Connoisseur's Cap are now paintable *Bonk Boy and Foster's Facade are now misc slot items *Fixed The Director's Vision not playing animations correctly for all classes in the loadout screen *The Killer Exclusive is now paintable *When sorting the backpack, otherwise-equivalent items will sort by strange weapon rank and crate series number if possible *When selecting items from the loadout, weapons with different kill eater ranks will all show up *Hat of Undeniable Wealth And Respect animations have been added. Really. *LOD models added to several older cosmetic items Response Rules: *Reduced the chance of many response lines occurring *Responses related to cart progress no longer play when disguised *Players will now always call for a medic when low on health or when on fire when a medic is under the crosshair, whereas previously the character would ask the medic to follow them *Named base items will no longer trigger responses that were supposed to be for new item variants *Added additional Jarate hit responses *Demoman: **Added achievement award response **Removed "I didn't need your help y'know" line if being healed by a Medic **Saxxy kills will use the same lines as kills from the frying pan **Taunting with The Pain Train or the Saxxy now plays the same taunt as the grenade launcher **Added a taunt for The Ullapool Caber *Engineer: **Fixed a problem that caused him not to say thanks after exiting a teleporter **Saxxy kills will use the same lines as kills from The Golden Wrench **Added a previously unused golden wrench kill line **Added an occasional response when swinging The Gunslinger **Wrangler taunt now performs the pistol taunt animation *Heavy: **Added a previously unused fist swing line *Medic: **Added a line to the response that occurs when doing a battle cry while looking at an enemy while holding a melee weapon **Taunting with a Saxxy plays the medigun taunt **Taunting with the Solemn Vow or the Crusader's Crossbow now plays the same taunt as the syringe gun *Scout: **Removed the response when killing an enemy Scout or Pyro and moved the lines to the dominating Pyro/Scout response **Added a rare response to double jumping after getting a recent kill *Sniper: **Reduced chattiness when getting many sequential kills **Added a missing line to the scoped revenge response **Taunting with a Saxxy no longer play lines that reference a knife *Soldier: **Added a line to the getting übercharged response **Taunting with the Righteous Bison, Battalion's Backup, or the Saxxy now play the Buff Banner taunt Bots: *TFBots have a percentage chance of noticing weapon fire based on their difficulty level. Easy bots are fairly oblivious, and Expert bots notice pretty much everything. *TFBots now treat certain weapon attacks as "quiet" (Spy knife, cloaking/uncloaking, some melee weapons, fists, etc). "Quiet" weapons can only be heard by TFBots when nearby, and their chance of being noticed is halved if the environment is "noisy" (ie., lots of non-quiet gunfire going on in the area). This greatly improves Spies ability to backstab TFBots without the entire team immediately turning on them. *bot improvements: **Spy bots are much better about circling around and backstabbing their victims now **Improved Spy bot target selection in some situations (ie: clusters of sentries and enemy players) **Spy bots will give up on an attack and retreat if an enemy sentry gun aims at them **Spy bots now avoid nearby enemies while disguised and/or cloaked so they don't bump into them and give themselves away **Spy bots now have a simple notion of when their “cover is blown" now **Spy bots lead their target's position as they chase them down for a backstab now **Spy bots don't go after victims until setup time has elapsed **Hard and Expert Spy bots avoid looking at their prey until they get close and go for the stab **Easy Spy bots don't avoid enemies, or try to get behind before stabbing **Normal Spy bots don't avoid enemies **Fixed bug where Spy bots would jump against the enemy spawn gates during setup time *Medic bot improvements: **Medic bots stick much closer to running patients now **Medic bots stick much closer to their patient if they have an Ubercharge ready, or are deploying their Uber **Medic bots hide from Sentryguns now, too *Pyro bot improvements: **Pyro bots are less "pushy" with their compression blast, but will use it against Ubers and to get enemies off of a capture point Other: *Razer Hydra support can be enabled via "sixense_enabled 1" in the console. See http://sixense.com/tf2 for details. *Added "tf_allow_taunt_switch". Set to 0 for disallowed (default behavior), 1 for old bug behavior, or 2 to allow weapon switching any time during the taunt. *Screenshots can now be hooked up to the Steam Community automatically. There is a new option to control this under "Miscellaneous" in the Advanced Options page. *Fixed gold ragdolls playing custom death animations when they should be locked in a pose *Beseitigte Fehler, durch den das Büffelsteak-Sandvich keinen Cooldown hatte, wenn der Heavy bei voller Gesundheit war. *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem beim Besuch eines Versorgungsschranks, unter dem Effekt des Büffelsteak-Sandviches, die Minicrits entfernt, die Einschränkung mit der Nahkampfwaffe jedoch beibehalten wurde *Fixed particle effects not showing up on spy disguise items *Fixed spies never using genuine, community, or self-made items as disguise weapons *Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem die Primär-/Sekundärwaffen des Demomans im Ausrüstungsmenü rückständig waren *Fixed effects on Sticky Jumper grenades *Fixed net_graph not updating server framerate when FPS is greater than 1000 *Fixed game servers not being able to execute the retry command *Renamed tf_show_voice_icons to mp_show_voice_icons *Updated the localization files 17. Oktober 2011 *Behob, dass die High Five-Verspottung die Verspottung der ausgerüsteten Waffe zeigte. 18. Oktober 2011 *Behob, dass folgende Gegenstände zur Herstellung verwendet werden konnten: Lo-Fi Langwelle, Kaufbeleg, Spiral-Schaller, Sommer-Sonnenbrille, Flip-Flops, Glückszahl 42, Sommerhut, Journalisten-Filzhut, Balltreter, Prachtschal des Söldners und Manniversary-Papierhut. 27. Oktober 2011 *Sehr gruseliges Halloween-Special Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Halloween 2011-Event **Viaduct wurde verflucht und ist nun... Eyeaduct! **One full multi-piece costume set has been added for each class **Random gifts containing costume pieces drop in Eyeaduct on registered servers **2 new Halloween 2011 achievements **Any unusual hats uncrated during the event will be Halloween-themed **New Halloween-themed items are available in the Mann Co. store, but only for a limited time! *Updated effects for The Cow Mangler 5000 *Updated in-game abuse reporting tool to include option for reporting abusive game servers *Added mapcycle_halloween containing all Halloween event maps *Fixed team colors and styles not updating properly in store previews *Fixed bug in reputation trend status display for registered servers *Fixed a problem that could cause repeated stutters after joining a server *Fixed the Spine-Chilling Skull not appearing when equipped by soldiers *New Halloween-themed community-created items submitted to the Workshop are now available in the Mann Co. store! 28. Oktober 2011 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Behob, dass das Randommap-Kommando nicht funktionierte, wenn es in der Kommandozeile benutzt wurde. *Behob einen Absturz des Klienten, der auftrat, wenn MONOKULUS! getötet oder betäubt wurde, während die Karte geladen wurde. November 02. November 2011 Source Engine Changes (DoD:S, TF2, HL2:DM) *Output of status command now includes public IP *Fixed playback for pre-Halloween demo recordings Team Fortress 2 *Output of status command now includes registration status, including any error message causing failure *Update the '_registered' server tag based on whether registration is successful, not whether the registration convars are set *All registration related messages now go to the server log in addition to the console *Fix response from cl_gameserver_reset_identity command to properly format convar config lines *Added a taunt for the Tin Soldier set *Fixed the Soldier’s melee dare response rule *MONOKULUS! IST NUN RICHTIG SAUER (er besitzt bei jedem Respawn eine höhere Feuerrate und Anzahl an Lebenspunkten). *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien. 16. November 2011 Dezember 15. Dezember 2011 Updates to Team Fortress 2, Counter-Strike: Source, Day of Defeat: Source and Half-Life 2: Deathmatch have been released. The updates will be applied automatically when your Steam client is restarted. The major changes include: Source Engine Changes (TF2, DoD:S, HL2:DM) *Fixed a bug which caused Windows Aero Extensions video option to always be enabled, regardless of setting. Disabling this can improve compatibility with third-party programs and overlays, but may also affect performance. *Fixed SourceTV showing player counts for the game server instead of the number of clients connected to the SourceTV server Team Fortress 2 *Australian Christmas has begun! **Added community-contributed winter event items **Added new Grordbort Pyro and Engineer item sets **Added the "Valve Gift Grab 2011 – TF2" achievement **Added Naughty and Nice winter keys to the Mann Co. store *Added a new Valve-authored control point map: Foundry **added 12 achievements for Foundry **added achievement reward milestone reward for Foundry achievement *Added UGC Highlander medals *Relaxed some restrictions on what misc items can be equipped simultaneously *Additional improvements for client stability *Updated the localization files Day of Defeat: Source *Added the "Valve Gift Grab 2011 – DoD:S" achievement *Updated the localization files Counter-Strike: Source *Added the "Valve Gift Grab 2011 – CS:S" achievement *Added rate limiting for connections and added the following ConVars to support that: **sv_max_connects_sec **sv_max_connects_window **sv_max_connects_sec_global *Dramatically improved the dynamic model loading system's memory usage, performance, and stability *Reduced memory usage on systems running Windows XP, Windows Vista, and Windows 7 *Improved alt-tab handling under Windows Vista and Windows 7 *Fixed a client crash during demo playback *Updated the localization files 21. Dezember 2011 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Fügte Winter-Gegenstände, die von der Community erstellt wurden, dem Fundsystem, dem Herstellungs-Schema und dem Mann Co. Store hinzu *Added the Spirit of Giving *Geschenke aus dem Überraschungsgeschenk und den Haufenweisen Geschenken haben jetzt die Chance, einen zusätzlichen Gegenstand zu dem Gegenstand zu gewähren, den sie normalerweise gewährt hätten *Fixed hearing the deny sound while rotating a sentry during placement *Manmelter balance tweaks: **Added particle effect on muzzle that appears when ready to fire **Increased projectile speed while maintaining the same travel arc **Increased extinguish range *Added festive lights to all ropes and cables *Fixed a problem that would sometimes allow the detonator projectiles to crit on burning targets *Aktualisierte die Lokalisierungsdateien *Aktualisierte die the spielehaptischen Dateien: **Fügte Zug-, Schwung- und Trefferkräfte für den schnittig Gekleideten und den Spys-zapfen hinzu **Added draw/recoil/reload/crit forces for the Pomson 6000 **Added draw/recoil/crit forces for the Manmelter **Added draw/recoil force for the Wrap Assassin **Added melee hit/world hit force for the Third Degree **Added crit forces for the Holiday Punch **Beseitigte Fehler, bei dem Kräfte für Schwerter des Demomans fehlten **Refined recoil force for the Sandman 23. Dezember 2011 Es wurde ein Update für Team Fortress 2 veröffentlicht. Das Update wird automatisch angewandt, wenn Sie Team Fortress 2 neustarten. Die wichtigsten Änderungen sind: *Beseitigte einen Spys-zapfen-Exploit *Fixed the Manmelter idle effects showing on other flareguns Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Updates (Team Fortress 2) Kategorie:Source Engine Kategorie:Team Fortress 2